Never Say Forever
by Raven-Dray
Summary: Sometimes love can't last forever.


AU no magic. MalexMale. Character death.

Never Say Forever

On his 23rd birthday, Harry Potter sat alone in his lover's apartment. A birthday cake was infront of him with one candle lit in the middle of it. He was waiting for his love, Draco Malfoy.

Hours passed by, and no sign of Draco. He had gone since morning, telling Harry he had work to do. Harry begged him to take a holiday today, because today was Harry's birthday. Draco refused and told him that the work was very important. He left Harry alone.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Draco's number. "The Number you are calling has not been activated" was the only answer he got. Desperate, he tried the number again and again, but he still got the same answer.

He put the phone beside him and picked up the cake.

He stared at it for awhile before he sadly whispered "Happy birthday Harry." And he blew out the candle.

Flash Back

Harry and Draco have been lovers since they were in high school. Draco had confessed and asked Harry out in the middle of their last term. Harry, being in love with Draco, nodded happily.

It was like a dream. Draco was so romantic. He always picked Harry up after class. He'd bought Harry a cell phone, brought him to a fancy restaurant for a candle lit dinner.

All the romantic stuff.

Harry's childhood life was not a happy one. His parents had died because of an accident when he was 3 years old. Ever since that time he had lived with his only relatives, the Dursleys.

They had treated him like a piece of trash. They made him live in the cupboard under the stairs. They often feeded him and made Harry to do all the house chores and they also dressed him in Dudley's hand me down clothes that could fit an elephant.

They had called him names like Boy, Freak, and worthless shit, he didn't remember his own name besides those names until he went to school for the first time. The Dursley's only son, Dudley, is a fat pig, whale of a boy. He is so fat sometimes Harry wondered if Dudley could make a giant human ball.

He always picked on him, stealing his already very small amount of food, and sometimes beat him when his parents not around.

15 years of Harry's life was like hell. Now Harry goes to Hogwarts high school. No one wants to be friends or talk to him mainly because of Dudley. They are all afraid of him.

Dudley is a leader of a gang of bullies. There were 4 people including Dudley as the leader in the gang. Their favorite time was chasing Harry and beating him. And the other reason is because they think Harry is a freak, wearing oversized hand me down clothing and those ridiculous glasses.

That was, until he met Draco. Draco Malfoy, was the most beautiful man Harry had ever seen.

Draco's family, the Malfoys, are the most rich family in the whole of England. They can do anything with their money and power. And Draco seems to be a spoiled child who get everything he wants. Just like Dudley.

It seems that after Draco came, Dudley was no longer the most feared person in school. They had changed their fear to Draco now. Not because he bullied students like Dudley, but because Draco could do anything, like expelling some students just because they dirtied the view. Such a nonsense reason. ((That doesn't make sense, 'such nonsense' would make sense, or 'such a stupid reason'))

He was always hanging around with Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini, Harry's not sure what their first names are. Not that he cares after all. They will beat up everyone with Draco's order. Harry tried his best to not get in trouble with them because his life is already a mess without them.

So to say Harry was shocked, when one day Draco approached him and talked to him, was an understandment.

He already expected the worse when he saw Draco coming his way. What made him more shocked was that Draco had taken off his glasses and told him that he was not so bad looking without his glasses.

After that, Draco was always hanging around him, or more likely, he sent Crabbe and Goyle to kidnapp him and force him to tag along with them.

One day after school, Draco, minus his bodyguards, was sitting in his car waiting for Harry as the front of the school gate. Like usual, with just a few words he ordered Harry to come with him. Without a word Harry had complied and got into the car. He didn't dare ask questions.

He became confused when Draco took him to a mall and dragged him to a clothing shop. He never thought someone like Draco would ask him for company to a place like this.

He just stared at Draco, whose been collecting some clothes. And he was even more surprised when Draco told him that he wasn't going to wear the clothes, Harry was.

He refused, telling Draco that he had no money. But Draco just calmly said that he would be the one who paid for all of it. Harry, still refused, no longer able to say anything when Draco gave him the look that said 'Shut Up and do what I say if you still want to live'.

Draco dragged him to an optic store next. There, he bought Harry contact lenses. He threw Harry's glasses into a trash bin after Harry had put in the contacts. And last, he got Harry's hair cut in a salon. He ordered Harry to change his clothes into the ones he had bought for him and patiently waited for Harry to change. He even asked the owner of the salon (Draco knows the owner) to burn the hand me down's.

When Harry emerged from the change room, he saw Draco slightly surprised at his appearance. Harry thought he looked horrible and asked him. Draco said he was more beautiful than he thought. Harry had blush a deep red from hearing it.

He and Draco became closer after that day. Harry didn't feel scared anymore around him. Draco always spent his time with Harry. He even threatened the Dursley family to feed Harry properly and treat him better. Dudley has left him alone. Everyone in school has begun to speak to him, and even some girls and boys asked him out on a date, which Harry politely refused.

Soon, he fell in love with Draco. He tried to push his feelings away; he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Draco didn't like him that way. Draco was a playboy. He swings both ways and dates many attractive boys and girls.

He never expected the day Draco confessed his feelings for Harry and asked him to be his boyfriend.

Time has went by so fast. They had graduated. Draco asked Harry to live with him after they graduated. Harry accepted it gratefully. Draco lives in an apartment. His parents, being busy, never stay in one country for a long time.

Draco barely can have time to meet with them. Once, Harry asked him if Draco had felt lonely living by himself. Draco just shrugged it off and said that he was lonely, but not after he met Harry.

Draco likes to cook and his cooking is very delicious. Every morning he makes a breakfast and brings it to bed for Harry. He will wake Harry up with kisses and sweet words, and after that, they have a shower together, Then Draco goes off to work (He runs one of his father's businesses).

Harry spends his time reading or doing something in the apartment until Draco comes home. Draco has forbidden him to work. And at night they make love.

Life with Draco was like a dream comes true for Harry.

And sometimes, you have to wake up.

End Flash Back

Harry decided to take a walk outside. It was cold outside.

Harry rubbed his hands together, trying to warm himself.

He past a few shops until he saw a restaurant, Draco used to bring him to this restaurant. He looked inside from glass window in front him. He glanced around until he spotted a familiar blonde hair. Draco.

He smiled, and was about to get into the restaurant and approach Draco when he saw someone else with his lover.

An attractive man he didn't recognize was chatting with Draco.

Harry froze when he saw Draco lean down to kiss the man's lips. It was not a soft peck on the lips kiss. It was a romantic passionate kind of kiss.

Realization hit Harry. Draco is cheating on him. For how long he doesn't know. Draco, the man he loved, the man he gave everything he could give to, the one who promised to love him forever, lied and cheated on him.

And he did it in the restaurant of their memories, sitting with another man on the table they used to sit together.

With numb feeling, he went inside the restaurant. He walked straight to Draco and stood in front of him.

Sensing another presence near him, Draco broke the kiss and looked up to meet Harry's blank face. His eyes wide, and he seemed to glance between Harry and the man beside him. Harry waited for him to say anything. He didn't, he just sat there and their eyes locked.

Harry lifted his left hand to his chest. He stared at the ring on his forefinger. Draco had given him the ring for a symbol of their love forever. Looks like he doesn't need the ring anymore.

He took it off, taking Draco's right hand, and put the finger on it. Draco, still not saying anything, stared disbelievingly to Harry and the ring.

A tear escaped his eyes as he gave Draco a smile that didn't reach his eyes. And he left, ignoring Draco who calling for his name.

Harry ran, not knowing where his legs were taking him. He doesn't know how he got to his, no, Draco's apartment.

He went in and closed the door behind him. He titled his head back to the door, and slid down to the floor. He just stared in space for some time before he started crying silently.

When he stoped crying, slowly, he got up and walked toward the bathroom. He filled the bathtub with water. While waiting for it to fill, Harry looked at a mirror hanging on the wall. He stared at his own reflection. His face full of tears, eyes red and puffy from cried to long.

Suddenly he picked up a vase near the sink and hit the mirror with it, breaking it. The pieces scattered in the floor.

Harry's breathing became hard and he was sweating. He calmed himself and started to take off his cloths. He dumped the clothes on the floor.

Mixing it with the broken glass. He lay down in the bathtub and looked up to the ceiling. He tore his gaze from it to the scattered mirror. He picked up one of the pieces.

Tears flowing down again as he pushed the glass piece to his wrist. Bringing out blood, he threw the piece when he felt that the wound was deep enough.

Then he closed his eyes.

Draco came home to find a birthday cake on the living room's table. He felt guilty. After Harry was gone, he broke his relationship with the man that time. He never meant to cheat on Harry, it just happen somehow. Regret filled his heart when remembered Harry's expression when he caught him kissing another man.

He walked into the bedroom; Harry was not there. He looked around the apartment and took a look in the bathroom.

He gasped when he saw Harry, bleeding in the bathtub. The water had become red with blood. He rushed to Harry's sides and grabbed him out of the bathtub. He checked Harry's wrist for a pulse. Nothing.

Draco's breathing stopped. He looked at his lover's form, Harry's face was pale. And he wasn't breathing.

A sob escaped from Draco's throat. Harry was dead. And it was all Draco's fault.

Draco screamed and cried for Harry to come back. He kept apologizing like a broken tape.

But no matter how hard he cries,

Harry will never come back.

Never again.

Don't kill me please.

Review.


End file.
